ClubPenguin.com
ClubPenguin.com is Club Penguin's official home website. It has a lot of information about Club Penguin listed there. '''s Favicon]] Links Homepage This page is the homepage of the site, to go there, Click here Play Club Penguin This page will lead you to the page where it allows you access to play Club Penguin, Click here to log in and play. Community The community section contains the blog, Fan art, Coloring pages, etc. What's New Blog A blog where you can see what's new and post comments. The current editors are Billybob and Happy77. You can find the "What's New Blog" here. Membership The membership section is where you can make your penguin a member. It also includes FAQ's about membership and reasons to become a member. Parents The parents section is where parents of kids who have made accounts can review the child's account, like how many times have the player has been banned, etc., change passwords, and manage memberships. Toys The toys section is where you can view the toys that Club Penguin sells, such as Trading Cards, toys, books, etc. Mobile The section where you can see Iphone apps. Past Versions There were four versions of the website's main page, including the current one. The first one was from October 24, 2005 to early 2006, the second in 2006 to 2008, the third one from 2008 to 2011, and the fourth one from 2011 to present. Site Down Club penguin forgot to renew their DNS, so the site went down, and Happy77 posted this onto the Club Penguin blog: Site Map Trivia *In one of the old versions of the website, if you click "N" in the word Night Club, the penguin will put on a Ninja Mask. If you click the penguin above it will change its clothes. *Club Penguin's old favicon used to be a picture of a Blue penguin wearing a Sombrero and a Green Snorkel. *In the newest version of the site, the main screen changes rapidly according to the current events happening. *Some time ago, Disney forgot to renew their DNS, so ClubPenguin.com temporarily went down. It annoyed and confused many penguins. You can see the the site here at this address-Click here *There was a bug on the homepage, it shows the Puffle Party Ski Village and Town, not a normal Ski Village and Town. Gallery Image:Cphomepage.jpg|The former version of the Club Penguin home page. It was replaced in August 2011. Image:OLCPNIJ.png|The first version of the main page. When you click on the "N," a Ninja would appear. Image:Club penguin website.PNG|An old version of the website. Like the first, the "N" will make the penguin wear a Ninja Mask. Image:FAIL.png|The website on June 20, 2011, when Club Penguin forgot to renew their DNS. Image:Club Penguin Site August 2011.jpg|The August 2011 version of the site. Image:HomepageJan7.jpg|The homepage after the Holiday Party 2011 and Coins for Change took place. Party-1.jpg|Before the Underwater Expedition (2012). Club Penguin March Homepage!.png|Before the Rockhopper's Quest PufflePartyHomepage.png|Before the Puffle Party 2012. CPwikiPTCPHS.PNG|The Homepage when Puffle Trouble was released. Superheroparty2012homescreen.png|Homepage for the Super Hero Party. CPHomepageBeforeUltimateJam.png|Homepage before Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Links *Archive of the website *Play More .swf *Load Screen .swf *Very early version of the site. *2007 version of the "create a penguin" page. *Affiliate Menu *main-navigation Category:Interface Category:Site